Multi-contact press-fit connectors, for example with 48 or 96 contact pins closely spaced in several rows and arranged in a matrix which then is used to establish plugable connections in predrilled and through-plated holes of a printed circuit board, are well known in the art. As a single press-fit contact element, the so-called C-PRESS solderless contact has become particularly well known. The C-press contact was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,143, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This contact ensures by its resiliently yielding C-shaped contact region, good contact with substantially uniform bearing pressure over the entire contact region.
A problem exists in the insertion of all the contacts of the multi-contact connector simultaneously into the respective holes of the printed circuit board. A high insertion force has to be applied to the connector housing in which the contact elements are held. Since the housings are generally made of plastic, without special precautionary measures, rupturing of the housing and/or deformations of the contact elements may occur.
Presently the insertion of such press-fit connectors requires a tool which is inserted into the connector housing via an opening running parallel to the contact element to engage a shoulder formed on the contact element located inside the connector housing. The tool may also be adapted such that at the same time it also engages the upper surface of the connector housing. The insertion force is applied to t he contact and to the housing.
If an insertion force is applied via a flat tool only to the upper surface of the housing, it is essential that the contact elements engage the insulating connector body over sufficiently large areas in order to be able to transfer the required forces. Such a large anchoring area of the contact element inside the insulating body is, however, at odds with the requirement for ever greater miniaturization of such connectors. Furthermore, in spite of the large anchoring area of the contact elements in the connector housing, rupturing of the housing may still occur.